The Birth of a New Land
by xXDemonic Silver-Kistune20x
Summary: Everything was just a game in the beginning. It was their sanctuary, their paradise. It was a happy place where the outside life and its troubles are washed away until all of that changed one day. A strange incident has occurred, which left the virtual world thrown into chaos. Full summary inside! Rating may change to M later in the story.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Silver-chan is here to bring you a new story, which is a three way crossover one. Two of the three subjects which I have never done before, so you're going to have to forgive me a little if I make some mistakes somewhere down along the line in the story.**

**Still, there's a first time for everything right? :D**

**Full Summary:** Everything was just a game in the beginning. It was their sanctuary, their paradise. It was a happy place where the outside life and its troubles are washed away until all of that changed one day. A strange incident has occurred, which left the virtual world thrown into chaos. Kagome and the others have now witnessed the new effects and new change their world, the real world, have been reformed into.

**Introduction/Time Line:** Takes place years after the Final Act Season of InuYasha and some months later after Sonic Generations.

**Warning (s):** Characters will be very OOC at times. *It's fanfiction, what do you expect.*

**Before I start this story, I will let you in on some helpful info or events that already took place, so you won't be confused when you start reading this:**

Sonic Team recently had another battle with Dr. Eggman, who somehow managed to get back home, and used all the chaos emeralds they've collected, which Sonic and Shadow, in their super forms, accidently Chaos Controlled some of the residents from Mobius, including themselves, their enemy, and friends to another world, Kagome's world, and woke up as human hybrids. They have taken residents in their new home, settled down, and went on with their own lives up until now.

There are some minor (or major, depending on how you look at it) plot twists and changes I've made to some parts of the InuYasha Final Act to fit with this story. Other than that, everything else stayed the same.

In the virtual world, players (trainers) from the real world are allowed to carry the maximum limit of eight pokemon in their party, and pokemon are capable of learning and using more than four moves. They will also use something similar to Pokedex, but it's a totally different item, and it's called a _"__**Pokehandler**_". As for the trainers built into the game, they have to complete a list of requirements and get approval as well as a license upgrade from any of the professors in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos region in order to receive these awards (increase the limit of pokemon you can carry, obtain rare or special items, etc.).

**Those are the only ones you will need to know for now. Any others will be mentioned or said in the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from InuYasha, Pokemon, or Sonic. I also don't own any elements from other shows, manga, or video games that MIGHT or MIGHT NOT be referenced/mentioned in this story. The OCs, however, belong to me.**

* * *

**The Birth of a New Land**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Cloudy, night skies and a light shower of rain fell down on the vast lands of greenery in the mountain shaped, cliff-like grassy hill, which stretched far across a river valley that was surrounded by flower beds. These flowers fluttered and moved from side to side until they were blown into the air from a strong gust of wind then came falling back down over a lake and the rooftop of a shrine house behind a roaring waterfall.

However, there was a dark cave next to it that connects through a secret door and circles around from the back

From inside the cave, a bright light shining from a camp fire, bounced off the walls and ceiling as the figures of two shadows shuffled around in the back. The first figure, a young boy with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, moved towards the entrance to sit down and look outside while the second figure, an orange fiery chimpanzee-like pokemon with a spiky white collar and a blue-red mask around his dark grey eyes, yawned as he stretched out near the fire and sat down to dry his wet fur off.

Before he could get comfortable, however, the fire type heard a loud howl outside that seemed very close to this location. A little too close to him and his trainer/partner.

"Monnn!" he stood up from the ground, growling, and walked towards the entrance.

"You heard that too Monferno?" the boy frowned as he looked at his pokemon's tensed yet tired shoulders, '_I don't think we can afford another battle in his condition. The last five matches we've had worn him out, and he doesn't have that much strength left to keep on fighting._'

As if sensing his worried thoughts, Monferno looked straight at the boy and stared at him with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Mon monfreno, Fer-no Mon!" he shouted in determination.

"Y-You want to k-keep on g-going?" the boy was shocked.

"Mon!"

"Monferno-" the brown haired boy cut himself off at the look his fire starter was giving him and struggled to protest against the pokemon's wishes. He stared back at Monferno, hoping the chimp would rethink about his decision. When it didn't look like his pokemon was going to back down, however, the boy's shoulders slumped over in defeat and a sigh of irritation escaped from him.

"Alright, you win..." were the words Monferno heard before he leaped for joy and cried out with a raised fist, unaware of the smile, that didn't reach the boy's eyes, his trainer sent him.

They both rushed outside in the rain only to hear a single command coming from a deep masculine voice.

"Thunderbolt."

"Holy-Monferno, dodge it!" the boy panicked with a shout, watching his starter flip backwards to avoid a large yellow bolt of lightning then spotted the mysterious pokemon and its trainer, who attacked them, up ahead, "Now use Focus Punch!" he quickly ordered.

"MonnnFERNO!" Monferno didn't need to be told twice as he flew toward his opponent at great speed with a glowing fist.

The opposing pokemon, who was a large black and yellow electric canine with fierce ice blue eyes, growled and jumped back from the attack that went crashing into the dirt, coming to land in front of its trainer.

"What pokemon is that?" the young boy mumbled before he pulled out a brown and white pokehandler device and scanned the pokemon with it.

**Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon. Manectric has the ability to collect electrical energy in the atmosphere and discharge it from its mane. It creates thunderclouds overhead to drop lightning bolts.**

He lifted a brow as he examined the unusual Manectric in front of him to the regular one on the picture in the pokehandler.

'_If this is its color, then why is it yellow and black with blue eyes and so big in size? Is this Manectric abnormal? Or shiny?_'

"I don't know why you're trying to stall kid, but it's not going to help you win this battle," the other trainer's voice broke the boy from his thoughts, and he took a quick look at his opponent.

The man was fairly tall, standing only about five feet and seven inches, and had spiky black hair with red streaks and ruby red eyes. Aside from his strange eye coloring to the red liner on top of his lids, he also had small hedgehog-like ears on the top of his head, which shocked the boy completely.

'_What the hell is he?_' he shook his head before pocketing his pokehandler away, '_Nevermind that, I got a battle to finish here._'

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!"

'_What an idiot, using fire type moves in this weather_,' the black-red haired man smirked, "Manectric use Thunderbolt again."

Shiny Manectric grinned in response and shot a huge powerful bolt of electricity in the air with a jump spin. However, instead of attacking, the Thunderbolt came back down and covered the canine in a yellow barrier-like dome that negated the Flamethrower and destroyed it.

"What/Ferno!"

The man chuckled at the boy and his pokemon's shocked expressions.

"It's not like that Flamethrower was going to do you any good kid," he said nonchalantly.

The implied message behind the man's words embarrassed yet angered the brown haired boy, and he quickly ordered his Monferno to use Close Combat.

"Just dodge it Manectric."

The shiny electric pokemon moved from left to right, ducked, jumped up, and down then leaped back, gracefully and smoothly evading every punch and kick the fire monkey sent at it. On the last strike, Shiny Manectric jumped over the shocked Monferno and smashed the monkey into the ground, pinning him down with its body.

However, the canine had to get up and use Quick Attack to move away from Monferno's long tail strike and his Fire Blast attack, which Shiny Manectric fired a Signal Beam in response to intercept it.

An explosion occurred on contact from the two attacks.

"Now hit Manectric with a Focus Blast!"

Monferno cried out as he charged a large blue orb of energy and quickly launched it through the smoke.

"Hurry up and dodge it!" the black-red haired man's eyes widened at how fast the starter's attack was traveling at.

It was too late as the Focus Blast struck the Discharge Pokemon during its mid-jump, and the canine howled in pain as it was sent crashing to the ground.

"Okay Monferno use-"

"Get up Manectric and use Iron Tail, full power."

The canine jumped up, much to the surprise of Monferno and his trainer, and ran toward its stunned opponent with a glowing metal grey tail.

Monferno tried to move but flinched in pain as the muscles in his arms and legs were too numb and refused to cooperate before he was struck in the stomach. The monkey shrieked as he was thrown back and, unfortunately, into his trainer. They both flew back, colliding with a nearby tree and slid to the ground.

"No...ooo Mon...ferno…" the brown haired boy mumbled with a wince, looking down at his knocked out pokemon beside him before he too blacked out.

Out of nowhere, a flying orb-like machine with a red flag (on the left side) and green flag (on the right side) as substitute hands came flying into the clearing and stops in the middle of the field.

"Player Seven is out of useable pokemon and unable to continue anymore battles; therefore, he is eliminated from the game, making Player Twelve the winner of this match!" it said in a robotic tone with a raised red flag.

A blue light flashed down on the knocked out duo, surrounding and turning them into particles of game data before they disappeared to return back to the real world.

-Silence-

...

...

...

...

"Another battle won and another opponent gets eliminated..." the man said after a while and let out a tired sigh as he looked at the dark sky with a glint of boredom in his eyes, "This is not really fun anymore since there are no more worthy trainers left to battle here."

"Mane, mane..."

Shiny Manectric got up with a stretch and rumbled in agreement. Then its eyes widened at the loud sneeze behind it and whirled around to look at its trainer.

The black-red haired man rubbed his nose in irritation before the hairs on the back of his neck rose up. He looked down to see Shiny Manectric staring at him so intently that it made him slightly uncomfortable. Not that he would admit it out loud, of course.

"What boy?" he grumbled with a small glare.

Shiny Manectric rolled his eyes at his trainer and raised an invisible brow.

"Mane manectric, Tric-tric?"

"Hn. I can't get sick because I'm the Ultimate Lifeform..." the man said arrogantly, crossing his arms, "And for your information Manectric, that was just **one** little bitty sneeze."

'_Suuuuuuuure..._' Shiny Manectric inwardly scoffed and shook his head at his trainer's denial.

Much to the amusement of the shiny pokemon, and unfortunately for the man, another loud sneeze escaped from him.

-Silence-

"..."

"..."

*Smirking*

"..."

*Laughing*

"Let's just get the hell out of here and head over to the next town," he glared hard at the smug look his pokemon sent him before he turned away, his cheeks slightly burned red, and quickly walked off.

Shiny Manectric smiled gleefully and followed after his mad trainer, who was sneezing and muttering things like "stupid sneezes", "stupid weather", and "I hate the rain" heatedly under his breath.

* * *

*****Elsewhere*****

Many, many miles away from the valley, a large city was bustling alive with colorful lights, dance music, and people moving around from stand to stand that sold many different types of food and held a variety of games. Walking calmly and slowly through the busy streets of Mizunaka Town and taking in all the sights, there was a tall young woman with long, wavy raven black hair that had a shade of blue shining through on the top and sides, framing her heart shaped face.

From what she could see, there were lanterns as well as banners, balloons, and ribbons hanging from the roofs of nearby small buildings, and street vendors were attending to the customers who stopped by their booths.

The sound of laughter reached the girl's ears, and she moved to the side, letting a group of children dressed up in colorful robes run by, and continued on her way with a smile on her face.

'_The children are laughing in a carefree manner. Oh how it reminds me of the good ol' days we stopped by the villages, saved them, and play with the children there. At least __**he**__ was able to be happy and play with the people near his age group..._' the young woman's thoughts were happy yet melancholy as a certain small fox demon child popped up into her mind.

Running around the country side slaying demons, saving people and their villages, and chasing down an evil half-demon along with collecting the shards of a powerful jewel had certainly changed her life and outlook/view of the world around her. For better or worse, she still doesn't know. However, the new family and friends she made and came to appreciate/cherish was well worth it despite the many times she wanted to just drop her duties, give up, go home, and seal the well forever. But no, she didn't give into the urge. She didn't dare quit knowing what can happen and what was at stake for that time period if she were to leave it all behind, and the Shikon Miko knew she wasn't a quitter. Not by a long shot.

No, she had stayed. She had plowed through all the suffering, stress, anger, tears, and heartache she experienced in order to complete her quest. In the end, she and the others finally gathered all the pieces of the jewel and defeated the evil enemy but not without a price.

'_It was_ _something that we all weren't prepared for._'

During the chase and the final battle against the half-demon inside his body, one of her dear friends was taken over by the evil spirit of the sacred jewel and was forced to be killed by his demon half-brother then purified by her after she and the little girl, who traveled with the daiyōukai, had almost been slain by his sword.

Later, after the spider hanyou was killed near Kaede's Village, a random Meidō had appeared behind her and sucked her in, leaving her horrified friends and allies behind. Inside the Meidō, which turned out to be the inside of the whole Sacred Jewel itself, she had been approached by her friend's, former love's, spirit, and he helped her slay the demons that were there and make a wish. A pure, unselfish wish that is.

Once that was completed, she was forced to say good bye to the puppy-eared half-demon, and he had left something for her to remember him by before he disappeared into the afterlife. Then she had woken up at the bottom well that was no longer working and the robe of the fire rat along with a small shard of his sword, which shattered into pieces from the battle with his brother, next to it.

It had only taken seconds for everything to register in her mind what had happened before she broke down and cried her heart out until her mother and brother found her.

'_Five years. It's been five freaking long years since all of that happened,_' small tears gathered around her eyes as the young woman continued to reminisce about the past.

Despite being deep inside her mind, she was still aware of what was going on around her and walking ahead without bumping into anyone. Aside from weaving in and out of the crowd of civilians, most of them stepped out of the way to let her through.

"Hey isn't that-"

"Oh wow, it's one of the legendary ace trainers."

"You mean the one with psychic powers and some other power. I think she called it 'miko' powers."

"I can't believe it's her."

"That Higurashi girl. Hard to believe that she's been playing the game for a year and a half, and she's already one of the top twenty-five strongest trainers around."

"Yeah, incredible..."

The awed whispers and loud gasps broke the girl out of her thoughts, and she smiled, blushing behind the collar of her opened red jacket at the people talking about her. Perhaps, it could possibly be due to the fact that she resembled one of the former top trainers who retired many years ago, her deceased father. Or, it could be the way she observed her those around her with a critical eye and have a smile on her face; still, there was a lot of wisdom and a little of naiveté beyond twenty years of her life shining behind those blue orbs of hers.

There was also the fact that she wasn't alone. On the girl's shoulder, there was a small normal grey and white chinchilla-like pokemon with a long fluffy white tail and fur wrapped delicately around his neck, like a scarf, and large brown eyes. Lastly, waking next to the woman, there was a white and dark blue-grey felid pokemon with a large sickle-shaped blade on the side of his head and red eyes.

"This spot will do nicely," the girl's eyes twinkled in delight as she spotted a small bridge overlooking a lake that had many flowerbeds spread out everywhere.

She and her pokemon walked out of the busiest side of the city and arrived at the marketplace, which was located near the exit. Normally, this side of Mizunaka Town would be filled with people too because of the attractions, but there were only a couple of people, both the local civilians and trainers, walking around.

The horn on the dark pokemon's head suddenly began to pulse then vibrate as the sound of shouting and cries reached his invisible ears, and he along with the chinchilla let out a growl.

"I guess you two heard that as well, right Absol, Cinccino?" the raven black haired woman asked, alarmed.

"Kagome nee-chan!"

The three turned around to see a young black haired teen with brown eyes and a female Luxio running towards them, ignoring the panicking crowd running around in the background or staring up at the sky in fear for a moment.

"Sota? You're here too?" Kagome was shocked to see her little brother standing in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice to see you too sis but take a look at the sky!" Sota brushed off her greeting and pointed up in concern.

Even though she was pissed that the little brat blew her off after not seeing him for two years, Kagome took his advice and peeked at the sky only for her eyes to widened seconds later.

Dark and ominous, thunderclouds loomed dangerously above as sparks of purplish-black lightning, emitting some kind of strange energy, streaked across the sky.

"What is that-"

The strange lighting struck and everyone screamed as a bright light engulfed them, blinding their sight and knocking them back.

* * *

Blue eyes shot open and a yelp of pain was heard as a body flew back and hit the wall in a now pitch-black room. Kagome groaned and sat up, reaching for the now glowing helmet headset that slipped off during the fall.

"Huh...?" the black haired woman examined her technological equipment and noticed that it was sparkling with purplish-black energy, which shocked her, "Shit!" she swore, dropping the item back on the ground and staring at it warily.

"What is going on here, and why is all the lights out?"

Kagome turned around to see her two roommates, who she met two years ago while attending Tokyo University and became classmates/dorm mates then best friends over time, standing in her doorway.

The first person standing on the right was a young man with blond hair that had streaks of black at the very ends and a single orange fringe that lay between his hazel green eyes. To many, he appeared human, but Kagome wasn't fooled one bit. It was only because of her awareness of auras and sensing them along with her increased amount of reiki, which she gained after the seal on her broke from the whole Magatsuhi fiasco, that she was able to detect the small presence of yōuki within the boy. The discovery had literally left Kagome speechless because she didn't think that demons existed or were even alive in her time at all, and this made her strangely happy.

Shockingly, he wasn't a full blooded demon, but she only realized that after she had seen his furry ears and five feathered-like tails when his concealment spell, in the form of an ordinary necklace he wore around his neck, dropped in the middle of class during movie time. At that point, she confronted him about it after class when the room was empty, and with much persuasion and careful manipulation (she used her secret weapon), he caved in and told her.

'_I still don't know what he is aside from being a half-demon. I'm going to have to ask him later._'

Of course, she knew he wasn't the only half-demon walking around considering that she was, after all, surrounded by a lot of demons at the school but most of their auras were very weak. This lead Kagome to believe that there were **very few **full blooded ones left alive, such as a certain demon lord and fox demon she bumped into a few times already, in this time with a couple of half demons and quarter demons.

'_However, every one of them wears some kind of concealment spell and the humans, besides my family, friends, and the government, don't know that unless you're a powerful, strange miko with changed-blue-eyes like me._'

Kagome shrugged off her thoughts and looked at the second person next to the hanyou. It was a young woman, who was about average height and stood at five feet and four inches, with short pink hair and three thick bangs flowing over her emerald green eyes. Aside from the strange coloring of her hair, she also had small hedgehog-like ears on the top of her head, which freaked the hell out of the humans and confused the demons/half demon around her.

"I don't know but my game malfunctioned and logged me out of the virtual world," Kagome replied, looking back at her still sparkling helmet headset.

The miko's two roommates followed their friend's gaze and gone wide-eyed at the sight of the item.

"Very...strange..." the blond-black haired hanyou said slowly. "Well Kagome, you're not the only one who's experiencing this problem with _Pokemon Generation Legends: Virtual Adventures_," he explained.

"You mean everyone else who owns and plays the game on this campus got kicked out too?" she gasped.

"Yeah, Amy here including Shadow, who I talked to a few minutes ago weren't able to avoid it either," the boy motioned the girl next to him, who nodded in agreement.

Kagome frowned and was about to speak until a deep voice called out to them.

"Hey Rose, Denkai, Kagome, are you guys experiencing any problems trying to log back on?"

The three turned around to see one of their classmates/friends, a familiar face the pink haired girl, stop by their room.

"No, we haven't tried that out yet. Why are you asking Shad?"

The black-red haired hybrid coldly looked at the hanyou before turning his attention out in the hall, "It's just that everyone that I've talked to is experiencing this problem, but they kind of stopped after their own game equipment attacked them. I now advise you to not try it out lest you want to end up in the nurse's office. Plus, the power's out in the whole school due to a short fuse the game must've caused," he ordered before walking away.

-Silence-

The three friends looked at each other, confused, before one of them decided to shut the door closed and take a seat on a nearby couch with the other two following.

"Well now that explains everything!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"So ladies, what are we going to do now?" Denkai asked, looking between the two females for conformation.

"We'll just have to wait it out and let everything blow over then we can find out what the hell is going on," Kagome explained.

Silence filled the dark room as the three pondered over the bizarre situation that they and everyone else have found themselves in.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The sudden yet loud rumble startled Kagome, Denkai, and Amy out of their mind so bad that they fell back on their ass. However, the sudden flash of light and build-up of unnatural yet powerful energy drew their attention to the window and what's happening outside. The three friends looked at each other warily and unsurely before walking towards the door leading to their dorm room's balcony and stepped outside. They cautiously moved towards the railing and looked down past the dormitory's rooftop hangout area not only spotting many other students standing outside their balcony too but accessing the destruction, which they've now noticed, that occurred near the college institute.

"Holy Shit...what happened out here?" Denkai exclaimed for everyone in favor agreement.

The light poles on the sidewalk were completely obliterated and lying in pieces on the ground while the streets were cracked, the windows of nearby buildings were left shattered, and a couple amount of cars were either destroyed or on fire with people running away in fear, and in the dark, from the horrific scene.

"Unbelievable..." the pink haired human hybrid whispered, covering her mouth with a look of shocked horror on her face, '_It's almost...as if a bomb went off or something._'

"So you guys came out here just like the rest of us," a familiar voice called out to them.

The three looked to over to the fifth balcony to the left of them and saw their black-red haired friend, again, standing by a man a year younger than him with wild silver hair that had the same ears as Amy and Shad on top and golden yellow eyes highlighted by black eyeliner, and a woman with short white hair that had large bat-like ears on top and aqua green eyes highlighted by blue eyeliner.

"Shadow...Silver...Rouge...what do you think could have done this?" Kagome greeted them with a question.

"An explosion most likely. Of what kind, I don't know, but I have this strange feeling like something big is going to happen and what occurred inside the virtual world earlier was just the beginning," Shadow said with a grim look on his face.

The black-red haired man's two companions along with everyone else looked at him strangely, puzzled and troubled by his cryptic words.

"Uh Shadow, what do you mean by that-" Silver's question was cut off by the sound of ripping and he along with the rest of the students looked up to see an unusual sight.

There, stretching across the mass of dark lightning clouds in night sky, was a small tear that was slowly getting bigger until a barrage of streaming lights that looked like shooting stars came bursting through the hole and went flying in many different directions at unbelievable speeds.

-Silence-

Everyone thought that the bizarre light show was over and that nothing else was going to happen, hopefully, until the environment around began to collapse and change. Anything from grass to trees, rocks, metal, steel, and wood began to grow, expand, and morph across the land right before their widened eyes, blinding them with its intense glow afterwards.

* * *

In a faraway land and sitting on a pedestal while being surrounded by a large mass of greenery, blue, and white, there were five glowing shadowed figures of great power. The first one was an unearthly, majestic-like being with beautiful long flowing hair and dark eyes while the last four were legendary pokemon; the first being a white and grey centaur with a giant gold cross-like wheel on its body with eighteen colorful plates floating in place. The second one was a dark blue and metallic grey dinosaur/sauropod-like creature with a diamond chest plate in the front and a wing-like structure on its back. The third was another dinosaur except it was a light purple-pink and grey theropod-like creature with a pointed crest on top of its head that extends down its back to create wings and two horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and the last one was a green fairy-like creature with clear wings on its back and a pair of blue tipped antennas on its head.

It wasn't until after a few minutes later that they stopped glowing and collapsed to the ground, sweat dripping down the majestic being's face while the pokemon were kneeling over to catch their breaths.

"Was this the right thing to do?" the majestic-like being, who looked human compared to the rest of them, asked as he panted in exhaustion.

"Yes, both worlds would've suffered a lot more damage from that strange storm since the virtual fields those humans built in their cities/towns on your world connects to my world. The two worlds were already dying and wasting away, surely but slowly, due to worldwide issues and problems leading from the past to this present day. If we hadn't done something, the storm would've finished off what left of our worlds and its people…" Arceus explained as the floating plates around it dropped to the ground and shattered to pieces, '_Even though a lot of lives were already lost from that storm in our world alone._'

"Hopefully merging these two worlds together should stop them from dying and something new or better will be born out of this," Dialga added in as its body shook with exhaustion.

"And it shall happen, whatever it's going to be. We couldn't have prevented that catastrophic storm from appearing and taking many lives with it even if we've tried to predict it and stop if from occurring/happening. However, we should be thankful that we've managed to stop the storm from doing any more damage...but with a price," Palkia exclaimed with tired eyes.

"Indeed. Let's not dwell on the sacrifice that was needed to save both worlds. The cost may be big but at least the newly combined and large world is safe from danger thanks to our power, our abilities, and…our very own aura," Celebi whispered that last part to itself as it and the others peered down into the deep vast of space, watching the two different worlds glow and glue themselves to each other and grow in size as colors of green (the land) and blue (the sea) shifted around until the orb stopped changing.

Seconds later, the glowing dimmed down and revealed a new planet (world) rivaling about the size of Jupiter and contained all the living and non-living organisms of both former worlds; a new planet where humans, mobians, demons, half-breeds, mix breeds, animals, plants, insects, elves, and pokemon coexist with each other.

'_Past becomes present which leads into the near future. It is a future of new changes, new beginnings, and different/new lives. Yes, I wouldn't have wanted anything better than this; besides, I'm fairly contented with witnessing this final image come to fruition before my very eyes..._' was their shared thoughts before the color of life left this eyes and shut themselves closed as they fell into an eternal sleep.

* * *

*****Back on New Earth*****

* * *

In another area, one that was a jungle-like ruins filled with a lot of trees and small river ways connecting to a giant lake in the center of the forest, it was dark and quiet on a crescent moon night. A night that was slightly chilly and showed many stars twinkling brightly in the cloudless skies; however, there was one star that was shooting across the sky and went spiraling downward until it disappeared in the distance behind a small mountain.

Nearby and up in a tree, there laying up against the trunk was a metallic dark blue and white haired humanoid robot with sharp claws, hedgehog-like ears on top of his head, and menacing red eyes watching the slight with slight interest.

Curiosity peeked, the humanoid robot stood up and turned into a purplish-black diamond of energy and flew at an alarming speed to the mountain, arriving there in mere seconds on the other side and heard the tall tale signs of a battle going on below.

The robot looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of a fast white and black blur trading blows, both looked seemingly like a draw until the white one was knocked back at the feet of two humans and two demons, bleeding all over the place. He saw one of the humans in purple and black clothing run over to the white object that tuned out to be a person and deposited the figure on the back of a giant cream colored two-tailed cat while getting on himself before they took off into the sky.

Unfortunately for the robot, he didn't get a chance to see the full view of who those people were except for the flash of long silver hair and a crescent moon on the first person, short black hair with bangs and dressed in purple and black clothes for the second person, reddish-brown hair and a fluffy fox tail for the third person, and black hair in a short side ponytail for the last person.

'_What the hell...?_'

Before he could fully take in the situation, he was ambushed by the very same black blur that drove those people away and was hit.

"Damn it..." he cursed and jumped back, clutching his damaged arm and injured side to himself, "What the hell is that...thing? It's so fast!" he looked at the heavily injured and bleeding creature with eerie glowing eyes that screeched at him. '_As much I don't want to, I have to retreat and tell the Doctor about this,_' he hissed before disappearing in a bright light and leaving behind the strange creature as its shrill cries and howls of pain echoed throughout the night until the sounds died down and everything gone silent.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, it is done. My god, look at how long the freakin' thing was! It was torture writing this out and then trying to type it up! My hands ache so bad right now that it's not even funny. This chapter wasn't even supposed to be that long but I had a lot of stuff to cover and set up in here before we move on. However, since it's done and over with, I'm not going to worry about it anymore.**

**Anyhow, the characters introduced or mentioned here, besides my OC Denkai, should be somewhat familiar and recognizable to all of you, and if they aren't, then wow. I really don't know what to say. Lol.**

**I left hints, so can you guess who is who (if I didn't reveal them already)? **

**Oh and by the way, don't go typing up the game and look to see if it's real or anything. It's not. I made the name up just for something to be used in this story. :p**

**I guess that's all for now, so…** **thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter and more. Bye!**


	2. Several Years Later

**Thank you to those who have read and added my story to their favorites or whatever. I'm really happy to see that some of you like the story so far. That's good. Even though it's a little sad that I haven't gotten any reviews yet, I'm sure that this story will receive some eventually. And now without further ado, here's chapter two! :D**

**Warning (s):**Characters will be very OOC at times. *It's fanfiction, what do you expect.*

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from InuYasha, Pokemon, or Sonic. I also don't own any elements from other shows, manga, or video games that MIGHT or MIGHT NOT be referenced/mentioned in this story. The OCs, however, belong to me.**

* * *

**The Birth of a New Land**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Shrill cries and bloody screams echoed through the burning city of Tokyo. Humans, demons, animals, and other worldly beings or mysterious creatures alike were running away as if they were trying to get away from something terrifyingly evil and sinister. In the distance, there was a giant creature with eerie glowing eyes causing destruction with an army of smaller ones behind it. The monster let out a sickening screech as it and the army destroyed buildings and homes, killing hundreds of Tokyo citizens and foreigners along the way. Others who tried to fight back were either blown away/buried alive or eaten alive._

"_Come on people, we need to-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a young half-demon, the one who spoke, was dead before he could even finish his sentence._

_Everyone who witnessed the half-demon boy torn apart beyond recognition then devoured by one of the smaller dark monsters screamed and ran away in terror. Flames rose up as the after explosions of the monsters' attacks shook the destroyed grounds; everything was in ruins as the giant one stood looming over the huge city that was no more. Its glowing eyes spied a giant horde of people and students, all from elementary, high school, and college, hiding behind a broken building that once used to be a bank lying on the ground._

_Its particular interest was a certain blue-black haired woman that was radiating with immense power and standing a little ahead of her friends, shaking with fear as her main weapon lay forgotten on the ground next to her. The next thing the miko knew and saw was jaws opening wide, heading for her. She screamed as the monster's mouth closed in on her before something jumped over her frozen form and took the hit for her, blood showering everywhere and on everything in sight(including on her and the people behind her)._

_**CRUNCH!**_

Kagome snapped her eyes opened and sat up, gasping heavily; she was drenched with sweat that covered her body from head to toe, her heart beating wildly and frantically as if it was about to burst from her chest any moment now. Calming down a little after about a minute or two, the psychic miko warily searched the cave she was in only to find nothing out of the ordinary and that everything was fine. It was the same as she last seen it before she went to bed. She was not in any danger. Well, not any more...for now at least.

"It was just a nightmare..." she sighed with relief and placed a hand on her chest to calm her still racing heart, '_and a terrible memory to boot too_,' she finished sadly in her mind.

A cold, dry nose pressed up against her forehead, and a soft rumble from a mass of white fur from above appeared in her field of vision, which not only snapped Kagome out of her thoughts but soothed her fears as well.

"Thank you for that Absol," Kagome drew the dark pokemon close in an embrace. "Although I am sorry for waking up you or anyone else if I did..." she apologized.

Absol said nothing but nuzzle his trainer with a quiet purr.

"You alright Kagome?"

The psychic miko looked back to see Amy walk into the cave, staring at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine…" she lied.

Both Amy and Absol looked like they didn't believed her, but the worry in the pink haired hybrid human and the Disaster Pokemon's eyes disappeared.

"Okay," Amy said with a small yawn. "Can you wake up Denkai? I came back here to take you guys to see Shadow..." she stood near the entrance, "If we leave now, we should reach his destination in five days, and then we'll see what he wants since Shadow, apparently, needs to talk to us."

'_Shadow? It's been a while since we've seen of him and the others ever since we split up_,' Kagome pondered over this sudden news before asking "Do you know why?"

"He didn't say anything other than to meet him over at Crystalmoon Forest..." Amy answered with a shrug then walked out of the cave, "And that is a long way from here too."

Kagome stood up with a small stretch then returned Absol back into her pokehandler and walked over to Denkai in the corner of the cave.

"Hey Denkai, wake up!" the miko nudged the sleeping half-demon awake who groaned and opened his eyes, "Amy came by to get us. We're leaving..." she informed him and moved over when the blond got up with a yawn.

The two walked out of the cave and took off after their friend.

* * *

*****Elsewhere*****

It was dead silent in the dark forest of Crystalmoon as a light shower of rain poured down from above, soaking the trees, grass, and shiny blue rocks that looked like crystals down below. Cries and howls could be heard in the far distance, and we can imagine various animals, wolves included, howling and crying at the moon visible amongst the few clouds in the starry night sky.

The tall figure of a familiar man with black-red hair was lurking around in the area by a nearby cave; in actuality, he was just taking a short walk through different parts of the forest and trying not to stray away too far from his guests and injured patient who were taking shelter in the cave.

The man was pondering over his thoughts concerning everything that has happened in the past four years. Despite the world changing for the better and everything seemed okay for a while, the peace didn't last long. These strange and dark monsters had come out of nowhere and took over everything. From chasing people out of their homes and destroying cities/towns all over the world, they massacred the ones who fought back and devoured the others just for the hell of it or when they got hungry.

In a matter of weeks, the whole world fell to hell as these strange monsters ruled it. Everywhere people looked, the monsters were there, daring them to come out and meet their fate. As the days, weeks, months, and years wore on, it got harder and harder for people to stay out of sight and alive or escape from their temporary havens and look for other ones that were hopefully still intact. It was either go into hiding, hoping you don't get found (a.k.a. attacked) or run straight into the fire (a.k.a. fight back and possibly die in the end).

'_It's no surprise in what choice a lot of people went with, and to be honest, I don't really blame them. Even an idiot would know to back down when he or she is outmatched, outnumbered, and out-strength..._' the Ultimate Lifeform hybrid sighed as he directed his attention to the many stars in the sky, gazing at them and immediately felt at peace from the beautiful sight.

To him, these many stars reminded him of his first home even though he no longer felt the familiar twinge of sadness or pain he used to get from his tragic past, surprisingly enough.

'_I guess I have Rose, Faker, and their friends to thank for that..._' he lightly smirked as the people who made an impact on his life appeared at the forefront of his mind. It was these same people, along with a certain miko and her friends, who became important to him (even though he wasn't going to say that to their face).

Shadow's thought process was broken by a splash of water nearby. Wary yet curious, Shadow ran towards a huge patch of bushes and hid in them for a few seconds.

-Silence-

The black-red haired hybrid man pulled them apart to see a huge waterfall and a field full of flowers surrounded by blue rocks that were glowing from the fireflies buzzing around them and a lake in the middle; however, a powerful yet weak aura came towards him, and Shadow jumped up with a glowing red hand, ready to use his Chaos Spear technique until he realized something familiarly strange about it.

"Oh, it's you..." he mumbled, recognizing the yōuki and who it belongs to, and canceled his chaos based attack at the sight of a dark figure in the shadows.

"Hn..." a silver haired daiyōukai with piercing, cold golden eyes stepped out from the trees and stopped a few feet away from Shadow.

Shadow raised a brow at the demon's state of appearance when he spotted the bandages around his chest, left striped cheek, and right shoulder area reddening slightly, "What are you doing out here?! You should be back at the cave resting and healing, not up and about bleeding away! Head back now!" he scolded but immediately regret it when the inuyoukai gave him a bone chilling glare.

"Do not presume to order this Sesshomaru around," the silver haired demon stated coldly.

Shadow inwardly sighed and rubbed both sides of his temples. "Look, I'm not; it's just that you haven't fully recovered from the wounds you've received yesterday, and you could easily..." he trailed off at the look the daiyōukai gave him as if to say 'you really assume of me being so weak that I will perish from these infernal wounds'. "Never mind. It was foolish of me to assume that a demon like you could die so easily," he wanted to smack himself for that one.

"See to it that you don't make the same mistake again human," came the demon lord's reply.

The black red haired human hybrid gritted his teeth in anger but nodded in conformation and said nothing else.

-Silence-

"Seriously though, what are you really doing out here?" Shadow spoke up again.

It was quiet for a while, and the Ultimate Lifeform really believed that he wasn't going to receive an answer until he heard a small sigh from the demon.

"This one caught the unusual scent of two power sources in the area and decided to investigate it," Sesshomaru finally said.

Before Shadow could respond, he heard another splash in the water although it was much louder this time. The sound had also caught the diayoukai's attention, and the two went through the bushes and spotted a crowd of wild animals and various groups of wild pokemon surrounding two unconscious creatures.

The first one looked small and humanoid with white and cream colors; its head was yellow, structured to be shaped into three points that had blue tags hanging down from them as well as small blue triangles underneath its closed eyes, and it had flags that looked like long sleeves on the underside of its arms.

The last one looked like a cream and orange rodent with large orange ears that was shaped like the letter alphabet V and had twin wing-like tails on its bottom.

'_What in the world? Those two look like pokemon!_' Shadow was a bit speechless as he ran over to the lake, the wild animals and pokemon moving away as he came through.

Sesshomaru, however, stayed behind. The demon lord was going to ignore the small unknown creatures seeing as he saw no reason in saving them unlike the human hybrid in front of him is trying to do. He should, instead, put them out of their misery so they won't suffer.

After that thought came, Sesshomaru felt a strange yet powerful tug pull on his heart.

'_What-_' it was even powerful enough to bring the almighty demon lord to his knees and have him choke on nothing but air.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by and the whispered pleas of 'help them...save them. Save them my lord, I know you can...' rang loudly through his sensitive ears as another tug pulled at his heart.

'_C-Curses!_'

The frantic whispers and the tugging of his heart continued on until the silver haired inuyoukai could no longer take it.

'_Enough!_' Sesshomaru roared in his mind, eyes nearly bleeding red as he dug his claws harshly into the ground then released a bit of his deadly poison, melting the grass as an outlet for his anger, '_Curse these damn emotions of mines..._' he growled in irritation.

It took a few moments for the demon lord to compose himself, and he stood up with a tired sigh, giving into the message from the **voice** that strangely sounded like the little human girl or the odd miko from his past. Sesshomaru schooled his features into a blank mask as his feet moved forward on their own accord until he found himself kneeling next to Shadow, who looked up at his arrival in confusion.

"Give me one of the creatures," he demanded with a clawed hand out.

Shadow opened his mouth and was ready to protest, but he quickly shut it due to the look Sesshomaru pinned him with and quietly handed the demon lord the cream and orange rodent, not willing to die an early death from an irritated yōukai who was in no mood for games.

'_Bastard!_' the black-red haired man glared daggers at Sesshomaru, who ignored it completely, before concentrating on the task at hand.

The drenched creatures were soaking Shadow and Sesshomaru's clothes, but they didn't care about that. They were too busy and focused on accessing the injuries they found, and the little ones didn't look that bad except for the huge gash across their forehead and side, which is going to be a problem if it's not taken care of immediately. So, the inuyoukai and human hybrid sat down and got to work right away.

* * *

By the time the two were done, their companion, a short black haired man with bangs hovering over his violet colored eyes, appeared from the trees.

"Hey Sesshomaru-san, why did you-" the human cut himself off when he felt the presence of many dark auras heading their way.

"Here Rokune, take these two and get out of here."

The two pokemon were shoved into his arms before the man named Rokune could say anything.

"But what about you two?" Rokune asked after pausing to secure a better hold on the creatures, mindful of their healed injuries.

"Don't worry about us; just go back to the cave with the creatures. We'll handle this," Shadow answered without looking back at him.

Biting his lip, the black haired man with violet eyes looked between the two and was torn with indecision; however, he snapped to attention when Sesshomaru spoke to him.

"Leave psychic monk; you will only be a hindrance to us."

Rokune didn't like it but understood the truth in the daiyoukai's cold words and somehow managed to catch the little undertones of softness and concern lining his voice. "If you say so..." the short black haired man smiled as he turned around and ran, '_He actually cares...and trusts me to do my job._'

Once Shadow and Sesshomaru knew that the monk was completely gone from the area, the demon took a stance and drew Bakusaiga from its sheath while the human hybrid charged a ball of chaos energy between his glowing hands, preparing themselves for a possible oncoming battle.

* * *

**A/N: Everything is starting to fall in place now that we have introduced even more characters, one of them being either a reincarnation or a descendent of a certain _someone_ from InuYasha (that's up for you guys to decide). ;D **

**Also, don't be a little thrown off by Sesshomaru's character. I'm writing him as I see fit to this story and plot. Besides, I'm pretty sure after living through five centuries, the guy would've mellowed out a little and come to tolerate others by now. However, there are a few people he will have a soft spot for in his heart, and I'm pretty sure you guys are dying to find out the identity of who these mysterious people are. XD **

**Other than that, Sesshomaru will still be his usual old self.**

**As for other news, I should start by explaining what the hell a POKEHANDLER (that was mentioned in the last chapter I think and this one) is before some of you start panicking and getting all confused.**

**Okay, the pokehandler is a fusion between the Pokedex and the Pokemon PC (you know the ones in the videogames where you store the rest of your pokemon at and such). It is a small handheld device that has both properties of the two as well as features of a Pokenav, and it's shaped like an iPhone/iPad only thicker. Everything on it is in the form of apps, and there are some that come for free when you receive the pokehandler. It comes with simple, free eight modes. Any other modes (apps) you want, you have to buy.**

_**First (Standby Mode): contains your pokemon team inside and allows them to recuperate and rest, like a pokeball. However, unlike a pokeball, you can store up to eight pokemon at a time (this is only for trainers who come from the REAL WORLD not the ones who live in/were born in the pokemon virtual world), and it lets you know the condition of them such as their injuries, health, and whether if they're asleep or awake.**_

_**Second (Release Mode): this puts whatever pokemon you choose in a waiting period and allows you to summon them out once you call/say their name.**_

_**Third (PC Storage): whenever you catch pokemon that are over the party limit you're carrying, the device automatically sends that pokemon to a room box that's available or empty. There are a total of five room boxes and each can store up to twenty pokemon. If you use them all up, then you will have to purchase more of them at a shop and put in the pokehandler.**_

_**Fourth (Pokedex Mode): don't need to explain this because it works the same way in the anime/games.**_

_**Fifth (World Map): a map of the pokemon virtual word, obviously.**_

_**Sixth (Phone/Match Call): works the same way in the anime/games.**_

_**Seventh (Time Clock): tells the time and day.**_

_**Eighth (Trainer Search Engine): allow you to look up and identify any trainers (they have to be registered in the system from the pokemon league for it to work) from their stats to their bios, the pokemon they have, etc.**_

**Now that I have nothing more to say, I'm going to close off this chapter. So can you guys please…**

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
